The Way We Were
'The Way We Were '''is the first ''Basket Sponge ''short from Season 4. It aired on October 21, 2018. *Written by: The Imperial Ghost *Directed by: The Imperial Ghost & TheJasbre202 *Title-Card created by: TheJasbre202 Plot After battling the Manchester Mermen. SpongeBob, Patrick and Lexi stay back in the gym to give a bit of a nostalgic tour or so they think on the memories they've shared over their time together. Transcript begins with SpongeBob coming into the gym and finding Patrick on a bench in the gym, looking at a wall. SpongeBob: Hey, Pat? What’s up with you this week? Patrick: I’ve been looking at this wall since July. SpongeBob: July? Pat. You do realize it’s only been an hour since we beat the Manchester Mermen. Patrick: The wall keeps telling me it’s July. SpongeBob: Speaking about walls, do you remember the good ol’ days? Patrick: What’s good ol’ days? Is it a retirement plan? Cause I could sure go for being reckless and retired right now! SpongeBob: Erm, Pat. We’re not THAT old yet. But I was thinking, whilst you’re still staring at the wall. Patrick: The wall wants me to sign a contract. SpongeBob him: Well look, let’s see how much I remember from the good ol’ days. look up into the now foggy ceiling. Cleaner: Fog’s comin’ in, lads. I better close these dang windows before something too spooky comes out. SpongeBob: Oh, okay. I don’t think anything spooky will come in at this point in time. outside throws a ball with a face on the outside. Patrick nearly picks it up. SpongeBob: Patrick! Don’t pick it up! Remember when LeBron went wacko cause he touched a ball that he found. Patrick: But I wanted to see if it was those surprise eggs that I watched. SpongeBob: Oh no, Pat! Don’t tell me you watched those surprise egg videos on YouTube again?! Patrick: They call me to every night, SpongeBob. I can’t help it! slaps Patrick. SpongeBob: Sorry Pat, old buddy. But c’mon... I need to get that ball away from you, now! gym doors open, it’s Lexi from outside. Lexi: Oh there it is. walks over to the ball. Lexi: Hey guys, what did I miss? SpongeBob: Patrick’s been hypnotized by that ball of yours. Lexi: Not again, look... I’ve been using it all day, it hasn’t made me do anything weird again. SpongeBob: Yeah, why did that happen? Lexi: I dunno. I guess Halloween that year was just too spooky for all of us. What are you guys talking about? SpongeBob: The good ol’ days? Patrick: SpongeBob? Are we at the retirement home yet? Lexi: Oh! Those good ol’ days? I loved those ones. SpongeBob: Because you were dating Patrick? Lexi: Phbbt... no. I just loved being a part of the team. SpongeBob: But it was just Patrick as well. Lexi: Well, I got a man and a hobby that year, you can’t beat anything than that. SpongeBob: Hey, Lexi? Where did you come from before meeting us? Lexi: Hmm? Oh. About that. cut to a flashback of Lexi with a dress on a boat as she steals the identity of someone from their wallet. Lexi: Let’s look at whose identity I stole this time! looks at the driver’s license. Lexi: Larry Finn? Ha! That would do nicely for myself. Now to rob the jewels of Japan! then walks off the boat’s plank for a couple of seconds before looking down. Lexi: Oh bummer... falls into the ocean, with the wallet floating back up. Lexi: Dang it! That was the only way to getting my jewels!!!! starts to close her eyes before she nearly drowns, someone has then given her a glass bowl to breathe in. Lexi: Wha-? Who? looks at the person next to her, it’s a muscular Larry style version of Patrick. Lexi: Who... are you? Patrick: I’m the one who saved you! I must be... your husband. Lexi in the flashback: Hold on! THAT never happened! I’m not a jewel thief! Who was dreaming that? cut back to the gym with the three of them. tries to look in Patrick’s memories. He’s having another dream. Demonic Kinder Surprise Egg Voice: BOW DOWN BEFORE ME AND OPEN MY... escapes that dream without answering any questions. Lexi: Anyways, good ol’ days. I want to see them again. SpongeBob: Well, let me set the scene. cut to a scene where LeBron used to be the coach. LeBron: Alright team. Surprisingly, that was a good practice. Especially you SpongeBob. SpongeBob: Aw thanks coach. You know I try my upmost best! Squidward: Yeah SpongeBob, even you beat me! SpongeBob: Wow. Squidward actually liked me for once. Mr Krabs: SpongeBob me boyo! You’ve got to teach me some of ya sweet sweet moves! If you do, I’ll give you a raise of a dollar! SpongeBob: Oh! A raise! I could do with that! Larry: SpongeBob! What stuff have you been taking? Seriously. I need some of that stuff! SpongeBob: Well, it’s a trade secret Larry. Can’t tell you. Plankton: SpongeBob! You have to tell me what you were doing. If you explain VERY carefully, me and you could RULE THE BASKETBALL COURT! SpongeBob: That sounds good. Lexi: Hey SpongeBob, look. If you want someone new, I can dump Patrick straight away. SpongeBob Well that sounds nice. Lexi: Does it? SpongeBob: What the? to SpongeBob falling over the bench as he has been startled by Lexi in the dream. Lexi: SpongeBob! Who do you think I am? Alex? SpongeBob: No. I just liked it when everything was good for me, okay! Lexi: I know, so did I. stands up. Patrick: What’s in the surprise today? We must never find out the surprise! DON’T TELL ME! SpongeBob: Lexi! Have you got a Kinder Surprise Egg? Lexi: Hmm? Oh... yes I do! takes it out of her pocket and throws it over to SpongeBob who feeds Patrick it. SpongeBob: How come you had one in your pocket? Lexi: Free sample. The one thing I would steal. eats the whole Kinder Surprise Egg. Patrick: No. You made me eat one, SpongeBob! He probably had a family of two. I’m a monster! Lexi: You know SpongeBob. Maybe we should all go back now. I think we’ve done something wrong this time. SpongeBob: Well, that’s a change to the usual. Lexi: You mean him mailing one of us to Cleveland? Yeah... I think I’ve seen that coming. SpongeBob: Why can’t Patrick mail himself to Cleveland? Lexi: Well, that wouldn’t make sense. Wouldn’t it? SpongeBob: No it wouldn’t. short ends as SpongeBob and Lexi haul Patrick out of the gym. Trivia *''This was supposed to be the second Basket Sponge short of the season, but because SBCA had not finished the short before this, this became the first one. *''This was actually the first thing that The Imperial Ghost had wrote after her transition as this was a test to see if she could still write for the series after her two-year break.'' *''There is a reference to Reckless and Retired, the first since Doctor Bugs's departure from Basket Sponge.'' Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge shorts Category:SBCA Category:Shorts Category:Episodes written by SBCA